


A Slurp Or Two at 7/11

by Evelyn_Harrison



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Fluffy gays, I need to do my damn homework, It’s basically fluff and nothing else, Jeremy and Michael are cheeky gays, M/M, Midnight 7/11 trip, Squip doesn’t exist in this universe because I don’t like him, This Author has made her work gayer than intended to be, also JD and Veronica but they’re not fucked up, boyf riends - Freeform, that’s it, they go out to get slushies, this fics goes out for you @starryeyedhomicide :D, tree bros in the background if you squint, well if you count the gayness then sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_Harrison/pseuds/Evelyn_Harrison
Summary: An (unplanned) midnight date and confession at 7/11, with just the two of them.





	A Slurp Or Two at 7/11

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It’s gay and fluffy. (And it’s not beta’d or edited... hahahha TToTT)
> 
> This is a BDAY fic for @starryeyedhomicide on Tumblr!! Happy late BDAY!!! :DDD
> 
> Also like this is my first time writing Jeremy and Michael, so it’s probably super OOC.... (I’m used to writing Evan and Connor, so I’m sorry if Jeremy and Michael seem more like them!!)
> 
> Uhhh I should be doing homework or updating BthH/TtS but hahah nope.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Who the hell was calling Jeremy in the middle of the night? It wasn’t like Jeremy wasn’t sleeping; staying up and reading those endless fics of shitty Miraculous Ladybug AU’s did have some funny effect on his dreams. Nevertheless, Jeremy rolls over to his back and checks the number ID. 

It was Michael. 

 _Oh shit— wait a minute, why is he calling me now?_  A flare of red exploded across his face, and Jeremy buried his head into his blue bed sheets. _Why is my crush calling me? In the middle of the night too?_  “H-hello?” He answered, his voice wavering a bit. He heard Michael let out an excited chuckle, causing Jeremy’s heart to do a loop-de-loop.

“Jeremy! You’re up! Great, because I have the absolute best idea ever!” Michael exclaimed, his voice a little too loud for Jeremy this late at night.

“You’re not going to break into the school and Saran Wrap the hallways, are you?” The silly prank Michael carried out last year came into Jeremy’s mind, and he couldn't help but to laugh at it. The good times, when they were still best friends, with no unrequited love in the mix.

“Pfft, no! It’s even better!” Michael’s voice lowered a bit, and Jeremy pressed his ear closer to the speaker, waiting for his crush’s answer. “I’m going to go to 7/11 and fill up an entire 4 liter jug with slush, complain about it and then get it for free!”

”Or you could just pay for it?” Jeremy let out a giggle, a mix of concern and curiosity at Michael’s idea. “Are you high or something?”

“Dude, if I was high then I would of said a inflatable pool, bro!” Michael let out another chuckle, and Jeremy’s heart was soaring right now. He kinda wished that they would be able to call each other more often, this late at night, with only the two of them and no one else to interrupt them.

He must of zoned out, because Michael was repeating Jeremy’s name a few times. “E-er, sorry, what was that?” Jeremy asked,  mentally cursing at his daydream. (But it was at night, so would it be a night dream or just a dream? But he was technically awake, but at night.... so night dream?)

“I said, are you up for it? We might not have another chance again!” 

 _I might not be alone with him for a long time... usually Rich and Jake, even sometimes Christine tags along with us, and we’re never alone... this could be my chance to confess!_  “S-sure! I’ll meet you there or...?”

“Nah, I can pick you up in a few minutes! I’m actually on my way to your house!” Jeremy heard tires squeak in the background, and the noise of Michael’s PT Cruiser rumble as well.

“W-wait, you’re driving already? Dude, get off of your phone before you might get into an accident!” Jeremy leaped out of bed, phone still pressed to his ear. He’s home alone at the moment, with his dad out on a date with some lady that (he thinks) is named Heidi. Rushing to his closet, he pulls out his usual blue overshirt and skinny jeans.

“Don’t worry Jer-bear! I’m not speeding and you’re on speaker! I could drive with my knees and I still will be okay!” Michael laughs, his voice teasing and _fuck,_  Jeremy is way too weak for this boy. “I’m getting close to your house anyways, see you in five!”

 _Five minutes to clean up? Oh shit—_  “Gotcha! See you then!” Ending the call, Jeremy hurls his phone onto his bed and speeds out to the bathroom, where he splashes water on his face and combs his knotty light brown hair. 

_Okay, okay, okay. It’s just Michael, you’re best friend since kindergarten. You’ve been all fine and not love-sick for years, you’ve hanged out at the mall and at A La Mode all the time. What’s the difference now? It’s not like he likes you back. It’s not like Michael will ever—_

Tires screech into the driveway, and he hears a honk. _Here already? That was fast!_  Jeremy nearly trips on the carpet back to his room, grabbing his phone, wallet and house keys. _I deleted the fanfiction, right?_ He thought, but immediately forgot about it as he heard another light honk again.

“Coming!” Jeremy called out, and he ran over to the front door, opening it to see Michael’s PT Cruiser in the drive way, and Michael in it as well. 

Closing the door behind him, Jeremy waved to Michael, who waved back to him. Walking over to the passenger side, Jeremy opens the door and slides in and on the seat, noticing that it was a bit colder than usual tonight. “H-hey.”

“Hey.” Michael smiled, pulling out of the driveway, cruising down the neighbourhood road and onto the main road. “You excited? I’ve got, like, everything planned out and shit. It’s going to be great.”

Jeremy nods, a small and bubbly warm feeling in his chest, while everything else was freezing on this February night. He shivers, but doesn’t say anything about it. Eyes on the road, he stares at the cozy city lights that flicker on and off, with the blanket of stars wrapping around them.

Michael seems to notice Jeremy shivering, and pulls off his hoodie at the red light. “Here, you’re going to freeze.” He hands over his big red hoodie to Jeremy, but didn’t make any eye contact with him. 

“I-I, uhh, thanks?” Reaching out, he grabs ahold of Michael’s hoodie, the red fabric soft in his hands. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Jeremy pulls the hoodie over his head and puts it on, noticing that it smells a lot like Michael. He instantly felt warmer. “What about you, you’re going to freeze too!”

Grinning, Michael points his thumb to the back. “I got a few spares, it’s cool.” 

Nodding, Jeremy bites his lip and tries to not think about how gay is for Michael. Which fails, because of literally everything that is going on at the moment.

They finally pull up to the nearest 7/11, and they both hop out and rush inside. They are greeted by a bored employee, and there are a few other people inside. Michael makes a beeline to the slushie counter, with Jeremy trailing behind him. They find a girl in blue and a boy in a trench coat, filling up a few extra large soda cups with multiple flavours of slush.

“Fuckers, they’re going to take all of the slush before we can get some. Who’s good idea was it to come here this late at night anyways?” Michael grumbles, shoving his hands into his new cleaner hoodie. 

“It was you’re good idea, Michael.” Jeremy chuckles, hiding his smile behind his hand. “They just know what’s up.”

“But still...” Michael whines, making an exasperated noise and practically leans onto Jeremy. The light brown haired boy blushes, the random amount of contact making him nearly jump. 

 _Oh god oh god oh god? Michael— he— I—??_  Jeremy rambled on in his head, internally combusting and nearly dying. Fortunately, the boy and girl finally finish up, leaving space and the machine open for Jeremy and Michael. 

Removing his arm, Michael excitedly takes the rest of the extra large cups and begins to them up with the first flavour closest to him. “C’mon, Jer, we gotta do this quickly!”

The two dorks take around five minutes to fill up four extra large cups, with the store employee giving them a stink eye from the cash register. Without a warning, Michael abruptly leaves the machines and rushes out to his car, leaving Jeremy all alone in an awkward silence by himself.

_What the hell is Michael doing? Oh fuck, I look so weird here, a loser all by myself in a 7/11 at midnight. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I should of fallen asleep instead of reading angsty fanfiction all night!_

Michael then bursts back in, with two empty 4-litre milk jugs in his hands. The store employee looks at him, sighing exasperately and makes there way to the back room, done with the two 16 year olds.

They spend the rest of their time filling up the empty jugs, and attempt to pay at the cash register. The employee ends up waving them off, telling them to “Just get the fuck outta here” before closing the back room door again.

Leaving the store, they both hold two trays of slushies and milk jugs and put it in the back. 

“We should go before something happens.” Jeremy says, his hands getting colder by the second as he holds his own cup of slush in his hands. “My dad will probably be back home from his date too.” 

“It should be fine Jer. My moms don’t know that I’m out, but if they did they’d be fine with it!” Michael chuckles, slurping his slushie as he leans against the outer wall of the 7/11. 

“You’re not that good of a role model then!” Jeremy chuckles as well, trying to let himself be a bit more chiller. He can’t help but to feel a bit more anxious about not letting his dad know about him going out this late at night. _I should at least left a note to tell him I was out... I can text him though..._  Jeremy ends up ending his internal conflict with himself and texts his dad to tell him that he was out with Michael.

_Dad trusts Michael. It should be fine. I’m fine. Things are cool, things are chill. Just having a slushing with my best friend and crush, no big deal._

“So...” Michael drawls out, stretching his arms a bit. “Wanna go to A La Mode or to the orchard? Steal some apples and break into the ice cream parlour?”

“Michael, we didn’t even pay for our slushies. Breaking into an ice cream parlour would just make shit worse.” Jeremy says, but he adds a sarcastic undertone to it. It’s not that bad of an idea, but maybe for another day. “And the orchard is abandoned too. No one goes there.”

Michael taps the temple of his head, smirking a bit. “Which means _we_  can go there, and no one will find us!” 

Jeremy thinks once, twice, before sighing. “Sure. Your shitty logic is working on me.”

Exclaiming in victory, Michael leads Jeremy to the back of the 7/11, and there’s a dimly lit pathway that seems to lead to a fence. “This way, it’s a shortcut to the apple orchard.”

“You’re not planning to murder me and bury me with the apples, are you?” Jeremy jokes, the two of them making there way down the pathway. 

“Not that I know of, dude.” The dark skinned boy replies, and they both laugh. Reaching the fence, Michael was about to climb up and over it when they hear a tree branch snap near them, and some voices along with it.

“Oh shit, there’s someone here!” Jeremy whispers, but it ends up coming out as a rushed yelp. “Michael, we should—.”

“Who’s there?” A slightly deep voice calls out, causing both Jeremy and Michael to jump and get off of the fence. “Fuck off  and don’t try us!”

“O-or, um, please don’t hurt us w-works too!” Another voice adds, softer and lighter than the person he’s with. “Connor, jeez, you’ll scare anyone with that voice!”

“That’s my plan, Ev!”

“Shit, let’s go Michael!” Jeremy pulls onto Michael’s hoodie, and they run back onto the pathway to 7/11 without looking back. The voices behind them fade away in the background, and the two of them make it back to the store, still alive.

Panting, Jeremy puts his free hand onto the rough walls of the store, attempting to catch his breath. “Remind me, why did we decide to do that?”

“It seemed like a good idea.” Michael responds, also out of breath. He’s smiling though, and that causes Jeremy to smile too. “That wasn’t on my checklist of the things I wanted to do tonight.”

“Checklist?” Jeremy fixes his posture, and he finishes his blue slushies, tossing the cup into the trash can. “To do what?”

Michael glances at Jeremy for a long second, and he looks like he was about to say something that was playing in his head. But instead he shrugs and finishes his slushie, his cup meeting the same fate as Jeremy’s cup. “Stuff.” Michael finally responds, and he fiddles a bit in his spot. 

Patting the space beside him, Michael leans against the wall and stares up to the sky. Jeremy moves himself beside Michael, and he’s a bit too close to the other boy, but doesn’t say anything about it. They stand there, in total silence, just the two of them chilling under the 7/11 overhead. _It’s nice,_  Jeremy thinks, closing his eyes and listening to the crickets chirp in the background, and the soft breaths of the boy beside him, _it’s really nice._

Jeremy feels Michael shift beside him, and the other boy clears his throat. Opening his eyes, Jeremy does a little head tilt and looks over to his best friend. “What’s wrong?”

The Filipino boy clicks his tongue before glancing at Jeremy’s direction. “Well, there’s something I need to get off of my chest.”

Jeremy blinks, nodding his head. “Okay, what is it?”

Michael’s eyebrows furrow, and he seems to be concentrating on something important. “Uh, so like, you know why I wanted you to come with me today? This late at night, and help me do some weird shenanigans?” Michael pauses, finally turning over to look directly at Jeremy.

The smaller boy swallows, thinking of what Michael could possibly mean. “Because you wanted me to hang out with you? Because we’re friends?” _I wish we were more than just friends. But if I could only tell him, tell him everything. How he really means to me._

“Y-yeah, that too.” Jeremy finds himself fiddling with Michael’s hoodie, and he retracts his hands. Chewing softly on his lips, Jeremy ends up looking at his shoes instead at Michael. Then again, Michael was giving Jeremy these kinda intense stares, so maybe it was a good idea to look away.

“But... there’s something more to it.” Michael takes his hands out of his hoodie pockets, and lifts his hand up to brush the light brown locks out of Jeremy’s face. His voice is a bit lower and quieter, and Jeremy feels another blush cover his cheeks. _C-contact? A-and he’s so close too? What do I do what do I do?_

“I wanted to be here with you tonight, only us, without anyone interrupting.” Michael says, and Jeremy’s heart is racing a million miles per hour. Raising one hand up, Jeremy gently grabs onto Michael’s forearm and looks up just a bit. 

“And only us?” He tries to lighten the slightly awkward tone around them, but Michael doesn’t really add on to it.

Instead, Michael leans in and whispers, “Yeah, and only us.” Before connecting their lips together in one smooth and fluid motion.

Jeremy feels his body burst into flames, face turning into a tomato-y red colour and his knees are wobbly. His mind is speeding, filled with thousands of thoughts and he doesn't know what to do! _Holy shit holy shit holy shit!!! Michael is kissing me?! What do I do? Do I kiss him back? How does he even feel about me? Is he gay? Am I gay? Wait, no, I’m bi but still—?_

Before Jeremy could do anything, Michael pulls back from the kiss and says, barely above a whisper, “I love you.”

 _Oh god, a two hit K.O!! I’m sure I’m dying! What, how, when—?_  Jeremy blinks rapidly, and he feels small tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Before he and Michael knows it, more tears are falling. _H-he, he likes me back! Loves me back!_

“J-Jeremy? A-are you— oh god, shit, Jeremy, I didn’t mean to—!” Michael backpedals, and he tries to get napkins to wipe away the tears. Running into the 7/11, he then comes back out with a handful of tissues and furiously tries to comfort Jeremy.

“It’s okay,” Jeremy softly giggles, reaching out to hold Michael’s hand. “I’m okay.”

Michael gives Jeremy a quizzled look. “You are?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just—.” Jeremy pauses, smiling and looking at their interlaced hands. “Happy. Really, really happy.”

“O-oh.” Michael stutters out. He then smiles, and readjusted their hands. “I’m... really happy too.”

Jeremy lets out a relieved sigh, beaming at Michael. “I really like you, you know? And I just... have liked you for so long...”

Michael lets out a small hum, smiling like an idiot too. “Me too.”

“A-and, wow, you’re just so beautiful...?” Jeremy adds, eyes flickering up to look at Michael. The same Michael who introduced himself to Jeremy when they were five in Kindergarten. The same Michael who would play video games with Jeremy when they where seven. The same Michael who would crack jokes only they understood and the same Michael who was really by his side since... for forever.

The same Michael that was always his Player 1.

“Yeah, I know.” Michael responds, and Jeremy lets out a snort. 

“Oh my god, way to ruin the moment.” 

“Thanks.”

They laugh again, and Jeremy feels that same bubbly and warm feeling from earlier rise up. That lovely, smothering warmth that he wished he could of felt before. The laughter died down slowly, and the same crickets were chirping.

“I mean, I’ve loved you for longer than you could possibly know.” Michael says, the silence that was just between them dispersing.

Jeremy lets out a soft sigh again, before whispering, “Really?”

“Yup. I just, I mean, everything about you is what I love. They way you smile, which is always so subtle and perfect, and real. The little unconcious mannerisms you do, the way your eyes crinkle when you’re excited about something. The kinda softness to your voice, your light and airy laugh. Everything about you is what I love.” 

Ducking his head, Jeremy tried to hide his reappearing blush. “That’s so cheesy, Michael.”

“That was my plan, Jer.” 

“I can tell.” The brunette lifted his head to face Michael, who also was blushing. Jeremy ended up getting lost into Michael’s dark brown eyes, wondering how he never noticed how much they seemed to sparkle.

“I love you.” He suddenly blurted out, and then found himself rambling. “I-I mean, I already said that and I don’t know why I said it again. I mean, maybe because I just really, really, really like you—??” 

Immediately, Michael leaned in once more to kiss Jeremy, cutting off the smaller boy’s rambling. “I love you too. You can say it as many times as you want.” He said, the distance between them shortening.

Beaming, Jeremy reclosed the distance with one more sweet and soft kiss. “I love you, my Player 1.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it?? Give it a kudo or comment (or both,,, please I’m desperate. I love comments)!!
> 
> I mean, I didn’t really like how it came out. But then again, it was kinda rushed and sudden, and I wasn’t really expecting any of this to go where it went.. uhhh so..... *nervous sweating*
> 
> Aaannnnnddd this has like the phrase, “only us” in here way too many times... as well as a bunch of lame DEH references too... hahahah wow DEH has taken over my life...... yeet. 
> 
> (Uhhhhh Time to Shine should be up like in a few days, IDK about Born to be Her....)
> 
> Edit: oh uhhh yeah so like my tumblr is https://trees-and-sky.tumblr.com if you guys wanna come and scream with me about life and other stuff.)  
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
